


Language of dance

by nik_nimmi



Category: NCT (Band), Winner (Band)
Genre: And Jinwoo in eternally lost lol, Based on a prompt my friend gave, Because ten is adorable, It just soft, Jinwoo is struggling, M/M, Pls bare with me in case of oc, She selected the characters, So ten helps, dance, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nik_nimmi/pseuds/nik_nimmi
Summary: Jinwoo struggles with a particular part in the dance routine. Ten reminds him the basics of dance in the first place.





	Language of dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeAnonymousWriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeAnonymousWriter/gifts).



> Prompt:  
> "A is for organisation"  
> "In what language?"  
> Requested characters: Ten and Jinwoo

_****_In all honesty, Jinwoo felt like he was going to collapse. He had been in the dance studio for over 7 hours by this point, and had kept his breaks to a complete minimum.

Frustration built up in his chest as he switched on the music once again. Dancing was never hard, he graduated from a freaking academy for god's sake and yet here he was, constantly messing up his routine.

He had a collaboration stage with some other idols for the upcoming dream concert, and Jinwoo had been more than happy to be able to participate as a representative of WINNER.

Now though, not so much.

Just as he missed the beat once again, he heard the door to the room creak open.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I didn't think anyone would be here."

A boy greeted. Jinwoo remembered the boy was from NCT, Ten he thinks. The latter was also participating in the collab stage, and from what he heard from Seunghoon, the kid was good.

"It's fine. You can come in too if you want to."

Jinwoo said lightly, some of the tension from the room eased a little as the boy smiled brightly and came inside, water bottle in hand.

"I'll warm up first, you can continue to practice, sunbae-nim."

Jinwoo felt extremely weird but proud that he had reached the status of a senior, even though he was lacking so much. He didn't really feel like he deserved being called a senior, if his continuous mistakes were anything to go by.

"Just hyung is fine, really."

He replied warmly. With a new sense of determination, he replayed the song and danced as hard as he could.

His arms, trained from hours of continuous effort, glided perfectly. His feet worked in sync as his hands made sure to remember each and every minor detail. He smiled slightly, thinking he had finally perfected the routine until-

-his feet missed the beat.  _Again._

At this point, Jinwoo just wanted to curl into a ball and cry. He had never ever felt so utterly useless in his life. Atleast for their albums he could follow the dance and sing and make sure to make no mistakes, but here, the only thing he had to do was dance and he couldn't even do that.

"A is for organisation."

A voice spoke up. Jinwoo was so lost in his head that he forgot Ten was still in the room with him.  He felt his face flush in embarrassment, for letting himself make a such a stupid mistake in front of someone.

Slowly, he looked at the other. The boy was wearing a white tank top and sweats, his words slowly registering in his brain until-

"In what language?"

Jinwoo asked confused. Maybe the kid was joking with him and he was just too behind on trends to understand it.

"In the language of dance."

The younger replied with a smile. Observing the other's confused expression, he continued.

"The main reason you're missing the beat is because you didn't organise your moves before you started dancing to the song. You have to make sure there isn't a single moment of you doing nothing, even if it's just standing, you have to do it according to the way the music flows. Here, I'll show you."

Ten played the music again, as he stood in front of the mirror. As soon as the music started, it felt as if the boy had absorbed each and every note of the song. He had drank in its complete essence, and his body seemed to be moving on its own.

His hands glided and curved gracefully, his legs catching the beat, while his expression made it seem completely effortless. 

He transitioned into the next part of the dance, where Jinwoo had been struggling, and beautifully swayed his upper body so when his legs started the new move, it fell onto the beat in complete unison. 

Jinwoo couldn't take his eyes of the younger, as he continued with so much ease and grace that his eyes had become transfixed on every move. His every move dripped with elegance, a sign of great practice and vigorous training.

By the end of it, Ten smiled kindly at him through the mirror.

"Did you get what I mean? I explain better with actions, I'm not really fluent in Korean either."

He said the last part with his head down, as if the boy had anything to be embarrassed about.

Jinwoo ruffled his hair softly. A sense of gratefulness filling his heart. He spoke with as much sincerity he could ever muster in just words that would always fail to relay the complete and utter gratitude he felt towards the younger.

"Thank you."

 

 

 

The next time they practiced on stage, Jinwoo didn't miss the beat. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I don't know much about dance, this is all just made up. I tried.


End file.
